Vampire Bride
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: What happens when the only family Ash has left shows up at the roadhouse? Warning: Launguage, violnce
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"Excuse me Miss, have you seen this guy around here?" The teen asked the olderish woman.

"Oh your lookin for Ash?" She asnwered "Hang on, I'll go get him for you."

* * *

"Ash get your ugly ass up. You got a visator." Jo told him.

"Who?" Ash asked rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know never seen her before." Jo answered before leaving him to go back out to the bar. "He'll be out in a second."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Where hell you been kid, Hell?" Ash rang from the door.

"Nice to see you to Ash. And yeah I'm pretty sure I've been living in hell for the past five or so years." She answered walking over to Ash and giving him a hug.

"Seriously, this day just keeps on getting better and better." Dean said walking through the door to see Ash and some chick hugging "Never thought I'd see that. Damn Ash she's even hot!"

"Dean, Sam, Ellen, Jo this. This is my little sister, Jaid." Ash finished.

"Hi." Jaid spoke a little annoyingly cheery.

"Dude, how did you get a hot sister?" Dean asked, looking Jaid over then back to Ash.

"Guess I just lucked out. Um hate to ask but you think I could get some whiskey?" She asked looking at Ellen.

"No. You're barly 18!" Ash yelled shocked.

"In human years." She said before she thought. "Opps..."

"Did you just say in human years?" Sam asked, swallowing the droll that had stithered from the back of his throat just lookin at her.

"Sammy, go get my mashedy from the car. She's a fang." Dean answered narrowing his eyes.

"Dude, it's not what you think. I'm not like them, I don't kill, never have. I swear on my grave dude." She said holding herhands up in deffence "Please don't kill me!"

"Dean she might be like Lenore and her clan. We can at least give her a fighting chance." Sam bargened.

"Fine. But one slip up and I'm killin her." Dean said walking away from her to the bathrooms.

"Thanks." She breathed. "So your Johns boys?"

"You knew our dad?" Sam asked, "Can I get a beer Ellen?"

"Ya, I'm sorry. I heard a few days back what happened. Ellen do you have juke box?" She asked the bar maid.

"Ya back in the corner." She answered.

Jaid got up and walked over, she sensced Sam stalking her back into the corner.

"How'd you know our dad?"

"I had run in with him, gave me this scar." She said peeling of her shirt to show him, the disgustingly long scar running down her back "This of course was when I was all bady and evil."

"If our dad ran into you, why arn't you dead?" Sam asked his coriousity getting the better of him.

"Well, he was trapt I guess by my clan, I got him out if he promised not to kill me. Well I guess he didn't kill me, but he sure as hell snapped me bakc into gear." She answered smiling.

"Your so beautiful. How are you even possibly close to being related to Ash?" Sam asked flashing her his cutest dimple smile.

"Well Sam, if I told you then I'd have to kill you." She answered flashing the same smile back to him. Then it disappeared as Dean came around the corner.

"Sammy what the hell are you doing!" Dean stomped over to where the were.

"Dean, we're just talking." Sam answered, chuckling taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah Dean. We're just having a little chat, no need to panic. I here was just tellin Sammy the time you're father saved my life." She answerd.

"Keep your filthy hands of my brother. Do you hear me?" Dean asked, all to seriously.

"Know what fun would that be?" She asked sarcasticly.

"Dean it's okay. I can handle myself thanks. Why don't you go flirt with Jo for a bit, she looks a little lonley." Sam quiped, iratidly.

Dean sighed and walked over to the bar, where he kept a close eye on the two of them.

"Overprotective?" She asked eyeing Dean up.

"Nah, not really." Sam answered so sarcasticly.

"How did such a kind beautiful man ever become related to that?"

"The same why your related to Ash." Sam answered chuckling.

"Excuse me Sam. But I think I'm gonna have to steal her away for a bit." Ash intrupted.

"Aww, Ash. I was totally gonna just rape his mouth dude. This better be important." She said winking at Sam.

Sam just started to walk back to the bar. Where a very pissed off Dean was waiting.

"What the hell are you thinking. The only time you think with you're down stairs brain, and you go after a freakin vampire." Dean growled out.

"What sorry, I was basking in beautiness of that woman." Sam teased. "Just because she's a vampire doesn't make her an evil, skanky son-of-a-bitch."

"If you can prove me wrong in the next 24 hours you can keep her, if not we blow this joint and you never, ever see her again."

"Deal." Sam said as the shock on it.

* * *

Okay heres my new twisted piece of work. I don't know what happen to Ashes family and it was buggen me so I decide to do this. Does anyone now Ashes last name? Review Please. 


	2. Chapter 2

III

II

I don't own, you don't sue.

II

III

* * *

"So why are you here?" Ash asked suppishusly.

"What I can't brake free of a murderous cult and come fist my own brother?" She asked sarcasticly.

"If we had parted on better tirms ya, but the way you just up and left. Man, that killed." Ash said shaking his head.

"Hey, dude I left a note. And my cell number. It was a two way street dude. Atleast up until well you know." She said defencivaly.

"Ya well if you hadn't of been so stupid as to of leave us you wouldn't be like this." Ash yelled.

"Be like what, Ash? HUH? A dissapointment? A freak? No, I'm sorry I'm not the freaking smart-ass of the family, but thats all mom could see. Your run of the mill gigantic brain! She couldn't see my potential, me skill. She could bare to look at me Ash! But you wouldn't know that since you're mommies little angel!" She screamed back, then stompped out of the room.

"JAID. Yeah thats right leave. You seem to be pretty damn good at that!" And with that comment she stopped dead in her tracks. Murderous rage boiling beneath her skin.

"Fuck you Ash! What the fuck would you know anyway? You were perfect as far as mom was concerned! She never lifted a finger to you, ever! She always looked out for you on hunts. Remember the one time we were up against those werewolfs? Do you rememeber how badly I was injured? Hell I was clinckly diclared dead for ten fucking minutes! And she still didn't give a fuck!" She screamed, she needed to hit something anything. She need blood!

"You don't know that." Was all Ash could think to say.

"Whatever. I've gotta get out of here for a bit. Go eat a cow or something un-human." She deflected with disgust.

"Hey I'll come with you." Sam slurred.

"Whatever."She answered walking towards the door, Sam hot on her heels.

"Sammy sit your ass back down." Dean commanded.

Sam just turned to look at him with that look. The look that made Dean's stomach knot and cringe. Sam had a stupid idea, and was probably gonna end up turning into one of those things.

"Fuck sakes, Sam!" Dean said finishing of his shot and following silently behind them.

* * *

-:- With Sam and Jaid -:-

* * *

"Sam go back to the bar, please." Jaid finally spoke, fearing her insticed could kill the only guy she felt any kind of emotion for.

"Not until I know you'll be alright." Sam answered stumbling over his own feet. Fuck he was drunk how was he even walking?

"I'm not the one you should be worryed about. Arn't you scraed I could vamp out on you and kill, or worse turn you?" She questioned, worry showing in her grey eyes.

"Actually, thats what I'm banking on." Sam answerwed.

"What? Your so drunk your talking crazy. Come on lets get you back to roadhouse were you can sleep." She said panicking. Her hunger was become uncontrollable, and she want Sam so bad.

"No. All I need is you. And the only way I can have you is if you turn me. I want to be with for eternity." Sam said moving in close to her, taking her mouth to his. Kissing her soft and slowly. The only thing that reuined the moment was the stench of alchohal and Sam's breath.

"Sam I don't want you to end up like this. How can you possibly know that you want to spend the rest of time with me. I mean you've known me for what? Four and a half hours?" She answered shaking her head. "I'm sorry Sam I can't do that. Espasually since your plastered. Now come on Sam lets go back to the roadhouse and I'll show you a hell of a time."

"No. I'm not going back there tonight. Turn me or I'll find somone else to do it." Sam spat stubbornly.

"You've got to trust me on this okay. You don't want to have to hunt down scume of animals for a meal. You don't want to be trapped to the darkness. What are you going to do when Dean finds out anyway?"

"Dean can never now. He hates you to start with, he'd kill you if he found out that it was you who turned me. I just want seen, I don't want to stand in the shadows of my brother and father anymore. Please just turn me, so I can call myself a person and not a shadow." Sam answered, begging her. She need to get away from him, all she could hear was the sound of his heart in her ears.

"Sam, I'll make you a deal. I'll bite you tonight, drink a little bit and than if you and handle the pain I'll turn you tomorrow when you're thinking straigher, okay?" She said with a smirk.

"Shake?" Sam asked pushing out his hand.

"Shake." She said taking his hand. Then pulled him toward her, stretching to reach his neck she stuck her teeth in, just below the jugular. She stud there sucking harder and harder, then she heard him coming up behind them. She released quickly, lowering Sam to the ground. "Rest now babe. We'll talk tomorrow." She whispered into his ear, then bolted out of there before she was seen.

"Fuck Sammy I swear when I get my hands on you I'm gonna..." But Dean never got to finish his threat, for the site his eyes now layed on killed him.

* * *

Alright theres the second chapter, thanks to all who reveiwed. I tryed to make this one a little longer but I really suck at long chapters so, just bare with me. Anyway reveiws are always welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

-:- The morning after -:-

* * *

"Were the fuck is the whore!" Dean screamed pacing around the bar. 

"Somone called?" Jaid asked cockly, entering the roadhouse.

"BAD MOVE BITCH!" Dean said, quickly advansing on her.

"Hey come on man, you should be thanking me. I mean if I hadn't knocked him out he'd be just like me by now!" She said backing herself into a corner.

"Dean put it down." Sam protested, weakly but sturnly. "She's write, she saved my ass."

"Sammy go back to bed. You need to rest, get your blood count back up." Dean said never talking his eyes off of Jaid.

"Jaid, we need to talk. Now." Ash said from behind Sam. He said what he knew Sam couldn't.

"Ash can't it wait?" Dean whined, but Jaid was to quick and was by Sam and Ash in a flash.

"Sammy, you owe!" She whispered as they left to go to the back room.

"Shut up and turn me!" Sam said, as they entered the bed room "We made a deal. I tock the pain, now turn me!"

"Sam, you so did not take the pain. Dude you passed out, how is that taking the pain?" She questioned looking at his neck, just to make sure it hadn't been infected.

"Fine, if you won't then I'll just find someone else." Sam said stubbornly.

"Ash, can you give us a few minutes?" She asked turning to face Ash.

"Yeah, sure." Ash said turning to exit the room.

"Ash."Sam called "Don't...don't tell Dean please."

"No problem dude. Dean looks like one who would shot the messenger." Ash joked as he left.

"Sammy, you sure this is what you want?" She asked concern flowing from her eyes in waves. Such concern hadn't been shown to Sam since he was with Jess.

"Never been more sure of anything." He answered, as she riped the knife across her wrist. She turned the radio up 'Lithium' blared though the speakers. She took her wrist to her mouth and sucked enough before moving her lips to Sams. Her blood tasted both sweet and bitter, as his body slowly numbed and he felt more alive then he had in months. He fell back on the bed as her tainted blood coursed through his system.

"Go to sleep, my love. It well be over soon." She whisper into his ear and layed down on his ever so slow chest. The rise and fall of it was barly noticable but was there. The only thing Sam could remember was the sound of the door being broken down before the beautiful bliss of darkness tock him away for a bit.

She held her possition at Sam's side as Dean entered the room. Music still blaring, and the blood from her wrist was socking in to the mattress.

"What the fuck have you done?" Dean dammanded.

"Exactly what he asked me to." She answered just as sturn and powerful.

A slite moan excaped Sams lips as he was pulled from the bliss. The tormenting screams coming from the beautiful lips of his love were piercing through the music.

"Dean stop it. NOW!" Sam screamed as he threw Dean off of her. "Are you okay?" Concern now plastered across his face.

"Dean mans blood." She whispered. As she fell limp in Sams arms. He cradle her up and plassed her on the bed.

"Sam what the fuck?" Dean dammanded.

"Dean leave her alone. I love her." Sam said moving a piece of her off of her face.

"Sam you've known her for what a day? How could you possibly love her, she's not human." Dean spat.

"And neither am I!" Sam spat back "Dean I can't explain it. But when I'm close to her I get this feeling of completeness. Like I'm whole again, I havn't felt like this before. Not even with Jess."

"Sam what do you mean _'And neither am I'_?" Dean asked, worry flooding his body.

"To be with her I had to become her. Please don't hate me for that." Sam pleaded knowing that Dean could never hate him.

Dean couldn't speak. He just stud there stairing at his little brothers back.

* * *

Okay folks theres the three chapter know? I think Sorry it's kind of short, like I said I'm not great at long ones, they bore me. Hope ya'll like it cuz I had alot of fun writing it CoughCough Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

All he could smell was the sickning smell of hospital. He cracked his eyes open, and yeah, great he was lying down in the middle of a hospital bed. He had the disgusting taste of, what the fuck? And what the hell did they have shoved down his throat? Why was he allow? Where was Sam, or Ellen. Hell even Jo would be nice at this point. But where in the hell was Sam.

"Thank god Dean, you're awake." Ellen spoke as she enterd the room.

"Ellen wheres Sam?" Dean tryed to speake but that fucking thing was in the way. As he reached to pull it out Ellen sat down next to him placing a hand on his arm.

_'Oh god is that tears that I see in Ellens eyes? Fuck wheres Sam?'_ Deans brain paniced.

"Dean, honey come down. I have a pen and paper here, if you want to talk." She said placing the pad and pen next to him.

_'Where the fuck is SAM!'_ He scribbled.

"Dean..." She tryed but she couldn't hold her tears back any longer "Oh Honey I'm sorry. We tryed our best, really we did. He wouldn't let u shelp him until he know you were going to be okay. But he never got that chance honey. I am truely so very sorry."

_'Ellen what happened? You tell me right now what the fuck happened and don't you dare sugar coat it just because I'm lying in a hospital bed!'_ His anger getting the better of him.

"Okay there where these men. Theyed come to collect..."

* * *

-:- Flash Back -:-

* * *

"Let him the fuck go right now!" Sam demanded.

"Sammie no. Let me handle this." Jaid spoke. "I'm the one you want. Your pressious one, take me and spare Dean. I don't want to live any more!"

"Oh Jaid but see, we are here to kill you. And Dean. See now the Sam here is one of us we don't need you. He's stronger, smarter, everything you arn't." The one man said.

"You touch him and you'll be dead before you hit the ground. **DO YOU HEAR ME!**" Sam screamed as he lundged forward.

As Sam and the man fought, Jaid rushed to Deans side.

_'Pulse, pilse where the fuck is your pulse!'_ She screame to herself trying to undo the resraintes.

"Jaid. Get Dean out of here! Get him to a hospital!" Sam screamed. "You three go with her!"

They did as they were told. As they exited the roadhouse an army of them stud in front of the Impala.

"Get him to a hostital."Jaid instructed. "Ash I'm sorry. I know I havn't been the best sister in the world, I know I wasn't the best daughter either. And I'm soory that I brought you into this."

"Jaid, there will be time for this later. But right now kill'em all!" He screamed as he left with Jo, Ellen and a very heavy unconsios Dean.

* * *

-:- End Flash Back-:-

* * *

"When we reterned to the roadhouse Jaid was dead on the porch end Sam was nowhere to be found. We looked everywhere Dean I swear we did, but it's like he fanished."

_'Did they take him?' _Dean quistioned trying so hard not to cry.

"Not unless, they packed his bag and drove off in the impala." Ellen staited.

_'So he could be out there all alone? Ellen we gotta get me out of here, I have to find him!' _

"Dean honey theres now us in looking for him. You've been in a comma for three months. They weren't even expecting you to wake up." Ellen answered.

_'I don't give a rats ass! I'm going to look for him, even if you won't help me!' _Dean scribbled as he ripped out the IV in his hand.

* * *

Sorry it toock so long. Like I said in one of my stories (which I don't remember) but I had a huge case of writter block. But I think I'm good to go again. So hope you all like this one. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

Sams POV:

* * *

"What do you want most in life dear boy?" The intruder gasped.

"You to dye would be pretty high on my list!" Sam seethed through clenched teeth. Then snapped the mans neck.

"SAM!" Jaid screamed from the porch. There so many of them, she was deffensless.

She stood her ground as Sam appeard through the door. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"You sound like Dean." Sam whispered as he rushed a group of them.

In a matter of minutes most of them were dead, and the ones that weren't ran of like scalded dogs.

Thats when Sam noticed the pool blood streeming down Jaids neck.

"Oh god!" Sam whispered.

"Sam, get out of here before more of them come." She chocked out. They sat there, for a few minutes. Blood seeping into Sams clothes, into his skin.

"I love you." She gasped, her last words, her last breathe.

"I love you, too." He whispered, he placed a ghoust of a kiss on here lips. He had things to do. First things first, go and make sure Dean is okay, second thing, kill ever blood-sucking bitch he can.

* * *

Deans POV:

* * *

It had been three months since Ellen had helped Dean escape from the hospital. But she had insisted that he stay at the roadhouse to recuperate.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Jo asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dean quipped. Hugging her and Ellen good-bye, for now.

"You call once a week boy, and make sure you call when you find that pour boy!" Ellen ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Dean answered and got in the truck. Unfortantly for Sam, Dean was very pissed when he found out that Sam had taken his baby. So he had to us Jo's truck for now.

* * *

Sorry this took a while to right too. 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own, you don't sue

* * *

Sam had stopped at a pay phone. He had to call to see if Dean had waken up yet or not. 

"Harvelle's roadhouse." Ellen answered.

"Ellen?"

"Sam? Sam is that you?"

"Yeah Ellen it's me. Is Dean okay?"

"Yeah honey, he's out looking for you."

"What? Oh god. I have to go, bye." Sam said hanging up the phone.

"Oh god, Dean you idiot!" Sam screamed as he picked the phone back up and dialed Deans number.

"Dean." He answered.

"Hey, man how are you?"

"SAM!" Dean asked in shock.

"Dean please stop looking for me. I'm not normal anymore, I don't want to hurt you."

"Being away from you is hurting me Sam. Just tell me where you are."

"Colorado, help me Dean. I don't think I can do this alone."

"Sammy are you on drugs?"

"No just fighting for control. I have none, I don't want to hurt. The animal in me so strong I don't think I control it much longer."

"Sammy where exactly are you in?"

"No, I can't. Dean I'll kill you, or worse."

"Whats worse then dying?"

"Being those things. Being one of us."

But as Sam spoke words none the less true, Dean's mind had wondered. His eyes focused on the young lady perched on the side of the high way.

"Hang on Sammy. I'll be right back." Dean said as he stepped outside of the parked car. "Hey, do you need a ride somewhere?"

"Dean?" She asked.

"JAID!"

* * *

OK so this chap. is very very short. Sorry I know u guys waited and It's all I can offer u. So ya Sorry again, reviews please. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"Oh Crap!" Jaid yelled. "How did you find me?"

"I.. I was just driving down the road and saw you sitting there. I'm looking for Sammy. Oh shit Sam!" Dean screamed picking the phone back up."Sammy you still there bro?"

"Yeah. What was that all about?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at the phone then shoved it in front of Jaid "Talk to him."

"Sam?" She asked taking the phone from Dean.

"Jaid?"

"Hey Sammy, how are you? _Where_ are you?"

"Your dead! Why aren't you still dead?"

"Nice to talk to you to, Sammy." Jaid said sarcastically "Just 'cause my momma didn't die in no house fire doesn't make me any less special as you, Sammy boy."

"Your one of us?" Sam questioned.

"Ya. That's why Roger came. Why he wanted you, why he almost killed Dean. Look Sam it's vital that you tell me where you are!"

"Colorado. I don't know where though. I...It's really fuzzy."

"Okay Sammy here's what your gonna do. Your gonna go find I nice place for you to stay, and your gonna wait there. Dean and I are gonna come find you, but I need to stay in one place. Do you understand?"

"Ya, I think I can do that."

"Okay good. We'll be seeing you really soon Sam, I promise!" She then handed the phone back to Dean, then pick her things up and through them in the back seat of the Impala.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"Helping you find your brother. And I may have a way to set him free."

"What do you mean free, like an antibiotic for being a vampire?"

"Yeah, exactly that." She smiled as she got in the passenger side.

"And just how the hell are we going to find Sammy?"

"Dean do you know nothing about vampires?"

"I know enough."

"Well then you should know that we can smell each other. The closer we get to Sam the better I will be able to track him. And you mite want to hurry before another pack decides to pick him up."

* * *

Aw, man, I am so sorry guys. I totally forgot about this story, and to add salt to the wound it's not even a very good chapter. Again I am so sorry for the delay, I hope the next chapter doesn't take to long. 


End file.
